Problem: $ -0.46 - 170\% - 1.2 = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -170\% = -\dfrac{170}{100} = -1.7 $ Now we have: $ -0.46 - 1.7 - 1.2 = {?} $ $ -0.46 - 1.7 - 1.2 = -3.36 $